


Песня моря

by wakeupinlondon



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Apocalypse, Drowning, Gen, Suicide Attempt
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-31
Updated: 2015-10-31
Packaged: 2018-04-29 04:24:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5115635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wakeupinlondon/pseuds/wakeupinlondon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Огонь приходит с востока, лед — с севера, и однажды Теон Грейджой заходит прямо в море.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Песня моря

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [a song of the sea](https://archiveofourown.org/works/429877) by [youremyqueen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/youremyqueen/pseuds/youremyqueen). 



> Переведено на ФБ-2015 для команды ASOIAF.  
> Беты: net-i-ne-budet, Frau Lolka.

Огонь приходит с востока, лед — с севера, и однажды Теон Грейджой заходит прямо в море.

Мир вокруг рушится, и если остальных устраивает смерть с боем, то Теон уже много лет как научился уклоняться от борьбы. Королевская Гавань будет охвачена драконьим пламенем, и юный король сгорит. Стена рухнет, и наступит зима. Зима была близко годами, по крайней мере, по словам Неда Старка, и Теон думает, что пора бы ей настать.

Джон Сноу — Старк — намерен встретить ее лицом к лицу, но Теон узнает проигранное дело с первого взгляда: одно он видит каждый раз, как смотрит в зеркало. Если мир исчезнет, Теон уйдет первым и не даст тому возможности себя забрать.

Если бы пару лет назад его спросили, как бы он хотел умереть, Теон сказал бы «с луком в руке и с лихорадочным боевым жаром в венах», однако, по правде говоря, он всегда считал себя неуязвимым, бессмертным. Если бы ему задали этот же вопрос пару месяцев назад, Теон бы съежился от страха, дерганый и испуганный, совершенно не представляя, как ответить, поскольку на тот момент смерть была для него непостижимой роскошью.

Теперь он другой, перерос прежнего себя, — но отнюдь не настолько, чтобы испытывать желание жить.

Аша смеется, видя это в его глазах — сумасшедший взгляд человека, который чувствует себя уже мертвым. Она обхватывает его лицо ладонями и целует, влажно, не как сестра, прямо в лоб. «То, что мертво, умереть не может», — говорит она, и даже сейчас ее губы изгибаются в ухмылке. Аша готова к войне, Аше не терпится умереть в бою, но она знает, — так же, как и он, — что ее брат непригоден для битвы. Непригоден даже для жизни.

Прихрамывающему и без пальцев, ему не удается и толком ухмыльнуться в ответ. «Но восстает вновь, сильнее и крепче, чем прежде», — думает Теон, но не проговаривает вслух. Знает, что это лишь очередная ложь.

Джейни хватает его за меховой плащ, стискивает и тихо всхлипывает. Она пострадала, но уцелела — все еще помнит себя, все еще с жизнью впереди, все еще с именем. Джейни не хочет смотреть, как он умирает. «Пожалуйста, не уходи», — шепчет она, ее голос охрип от слез.

Теон не решается посмотреть ей в глаза, однако проводит рукой по спине Джейни и произносит: «Не забывай своего имени».

Сноу, как обычно, ничего ему не говорит. По приказу Станниса он месяцами позволял Теону оставаться на Стене, и хотя Сноу слишком устал, чтобы ненавидеть Теона, скучать он, скорее всего, также не будет.

Теон кивает, Сноу кивает в ответ, и расставаться больше не с кем. Не остается больше никого, кто бы его помнил. Быть может, Рамси, если он все еще жив, но Рамси будет помнить не его, не Теона. Лишь то, во что его превратил.

В Восточном Дозоре холодно, а вода еще холоднее. Теон ощущает в воздухе запах соли и даже не оглядывается, чтобы узнать, не наблюдают ли за ним, лишь идет, пока земля под ногами не пропадает, а над головой не грохочут волны, заполняя горло, глаза и уши. Он напрягает слух, ожидая услышать смех в подводных чертогах Утонувшего Бога, но разбирает лишь шум прибоя и собственное замедляющееся сердцебиение.

Он устал, и просто лежать в воде приятно. Приятно даже тонуть.

***

Очнувшись, он не узнает ни себя, ни свое тело, ни землю, на которой лежит. Он слаб, наполовину погружен в воду и умирает с голоду, и чтобы сесть, Теон тратит часы, — а может, и дни.

Он не задается вопросом, умер ли, поскольку все слишком острое, болезненное и яркое, чтобы оказаться чем-то, кроме жизни, но и не понимает, где он и как выжил.

Здесь очень холодно и бело, и Теон, кажется, за Стеной. Нет — он знает. Это все, что Теону известно, поскольку он может их слышать — Старых Богов, взывающих к нему. Чардрев на севере более чем много, и каждое говорит одним голосом, голосом мальчика, голосом, который Теон когда-то знал.

— Теон, — шепчут они ему. — Теон. С тобой еще не покончено.

Он Железнорожденный, сын Утонувшего Бога, но в тот момент, лежа полумертвый на промерзлом берегу, Теон думает, что слышит песню моря.


End file.
